Knifes Versus Frying Pans
by ADdude
Summary: When Natalya moves on from her brother she finds a new crush with Roderich and begins stalking him. Elizabeta finds out and decides to stop it. It ends up a battle between knives and frying pans. Aushun implied. Human names used. One shot.


**Knives versus Frying Pan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's elements.**

* * *

It had started off in an unlikely fashion, the personification of Belarus, Natalya had given up on her desire to marry her older brother. It was a great relief for her brother but it left Natalya empty. A large portion of her life revolved around her affection towards her brother. She now had large portions of time with nothing to do. She had nothing much to do so she went for a walk. She didn't expect much of the day went something caught her ear, music. The music was lovely and gentle yet somehow powerful.

She followed the music to an open window. Looking into the window she saw the Austrian personification known as Roderich Edelstein who was at the moment sitting by his piano. His long slender fingers running over the keys making the music that had put her in a trance. She had heard music before and even heard from others how wonderful the Austrian could play the piano but never had heard him play herself. He had a certain poise as he played the rest of the the world seemed to fade away as he played. It was as if nothing else matter but the melody he made. The usually scowling Natalya face broke into a gentle smile as she heard the sweet melody. The song ended, Roderich rested his hands on the keys.

"That was wonderful." The voice came from the only other person in the room.

Natalya recognized as being the representative of Hungary also know as Elizabeta Hedervary.

She smiled gently at the pianist as she held out a tray of tea for him. Her eyes turned to the open where she got a glimpse of someone's blonde hair vanish from the window.

"Is something wrong?" Roderich asked curious at the perplexed look on the Hungarian.

"No, no." She shook her head. " I must have just being seeing things."

Elizabeta had been on far too many battlefield to disregard something that small. She learned a long time ago to trust her instincts and something told her that something was wrong.

That feeling did not go away. In the following days she noticed some odd things happening around the house. There were moments when she was sure someone else was in the room, she spotted shadows from the corner of her eyes and even heard heavy breathing every once in a while. She might have thought it was Austria except he was usually behind his piano especially when this occurrences happened.

About a week later there was another world conference and things started off as normal with all the nations bickering and Germany eventually yelling at them all to be quiet. Greece had gotten up to talk about relics and protecting them and somehow that speech became about cats. Whether it was the topic or the speaker's monotone voice many nations started to fall sleep. Elizabeta looked around the massive room where all the nations had gathered. The Italian brothers had already fallen asleep, The Russian Ivan simply smiled and Monaco and France representative were playing poker. She was hopping to chat up her Polish friend Felik but he had his head on the table as he snoozed. The next thing she noticed was a head resting on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile seeing that Roderich had fallen asleep too. Even the polite aristocrat had started to snooze. She took of his glasses and let him rest.

"Oh, Roderich you looks so cute asleep." She murmured to herself.

Then she heard someone murmur, "Stay away from him."

The voice sent chills down her back. She looked behind her but she didn't see anyone around. Still she was sure she had heard the voice before.

After the meeting Elizabeta found some time to talk to Felik while Roderich struck a conversation with Yao, the Chinese representative. They were all sitting in the large sitting room and Roderich and Yao were sitting a bit away from Elizabeta and Felik. While Roderich and Yao talked over their mutual love of the piano Elizabeta told Felik about the weird things that had been happening.

"Sounds like a ghost to me?" Felik's suggested.

"Ghost? I'm not sure. Why would it be starting up all of a sudden. Actually now that I think about it all the weird things have been happening around Roderich."

"Maybe Romania finally had it with you and is trying to get at you by getting at those you love with some curse."

Though he was trying to joke he just seemed to set her off just by mentioning the name.

"Chill." Poland tried to calm her down. "Anger won't help anything."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he's safe."

"Like you need another reason to hang with him." He teased her.

"Felik-" The Hungarian as about to say something but she turned to him he had jumped behind his chair cowering.

She got up and spun on her heels to see someone with a looming purple aura glaring at her. Elizabeta couldn't help but shiver slightly as she looked into Natalya's eyes. Her eyes were purple like Roderich's except these didn't have the kindness his did instead these eyes had a wild fervent and steely if not madding passion. Elizabeta had seen winter storms that ripped country side apart that had more compassion than she found in those eyes. Elizabeta was sacred with good reason, there was a rage building beneath her cold exterior and it was focused on her.

She took a breath before she spoke again, "Natalya."

"Stay away from him." She scowled at her with icy glaze.

"Who-" Elizabeta didn't even finish her question, she noticed the woman's eyes turn to Roderich sitting who was oblivious to the confrontation. "Roderich?" Elizabeta felt her blood boil at the idea and she gave her steady resolve, "No! Your brother and his wall could only keep us apart for a few decades." She spat the words out venomously "What do you think you can do?"

"Liz! Don't!" Felik tried to warn her.

"I can keep you apart for eternity!" Natalya told her.

All he saw was a silvery glint as she pulled out her knife but her hand was held back Elizabeta grabbed that hand before she could do anything with it.

"When your brother could only hold me back because I was weak and wounded while he was strong. That was then and now I'm not weak anymore."

"Elizabeta." Roderich called over as he walked over,

The two women pulled away and acted civil.

"Yes, Roderich." Elizabeta smiled at him. "Are you ready to go? We will need to make a few stops."

"Oh, why?" She tried to seem like nothing was wrong.

"I have invited some of the others to listen to me play a new piece. I'm hopping they can provide me with some feed back."

"Alright," She told him. "Just let me say goodbye."

"Good, good to see you Felik." The Austrian nodded to the blonde hiding behind the chair.

"Hey!" He waved back.

"It's good to see you, Mister Edelstein." Natalya smiled politely.

Her entire demeanor had changed she was kinda cute.

"Oh, Hello Natalya. You look well."

"Thank you, you as well." She gave him a small smile as she twirled a strand of her long blonde hair with her finger.

Elizabeta started to grind her teeth, she was flirting with Roderich in front of her. Meanwhile Roderich was completely obviousness to everything.

"Well, I will leave you to say goodbye." With that he bowed out.

When he was out of hearing range Elizabeta turned to the Belorussian, "Now you-"

But then she was gone, there was no sign of her.

"She's spooky." Felik got up.

"She's going to come to come tomorrow. I know it." She snarled. "She's been the one following Roderich these last few days, I just know it. She's been stalking him. She's given up on her precious big brother and moved onto Roderich. She's nuts I can't let her near him."

"I know telling you to back off is not going to do anything. You really shouldn't in this case anyway. You have to fight for your man. At least make sure she doesn't get to him. She'll tear him apart if half the things I've heard about her are real."

"So what do you suggest?"

"If you are planning on fighting her than just get ready."

So that's what she did. Some of the other nations had arrived and waited inside for it begin. The representatives of China,Italy, Germany, Russia, England,France along with Poland. Felik was there as a favor to his friend Elizabeta to make sure nothing happened. They were all gathered in the music room. They were quiet as Roderich sat down as at the piano and started playing music. The song was intense, passionate and powerful like a storm in the heart of the sun. It was a song about destruction and creation, the music was like the volcanoes that erupted that ravished the land but created a new island. The song itself was like a force of nature and with its intensity it filled the room with music.

Little did he know that outside a battle was about to take place. A gentle breeze brushed Elizabeta hair as she prepared herself right outside the house. She had two frying pans one in each hand and another two strapped on her back. She still had a green dress on since she didn't want to give Roderich any reason to think something was wrong. Slowly coming over the hill was Natalya still dressed in her elegant purple dress.

Elizabeta tried one last time to stop this before a fight broke out.

"Natalya stop this now before someone gets hurt."

"I will not." Her words were firm. "Why do you stand in my way?"

"I'm not going to let some psycho do anything to Roderich. I care about him too much."

"Ha!" She scoffed. "Care about him?! You're just a little serving girl. You can never know anything about culture that he embraces. We dressed like aristocrats while you dress like a worked when you do not dress like a man. You can never truly understand his music. You can never really understand him. I don't even know why he bothers to spend time with you."

"Because we care about each other." Elizabeta growled.

"How much so? Enough to divorce him after his empire fell apart? Throw him aside like garbage."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Elizabeta charged at her with frying pan in hand. With a broad swing the frying pan flew through the air but before it could hit it was blocked by the suddenly appearing knife. They were holding their weapons as they pushed forwards. Neither willing to give up it seemed like a stalemate until Elizabeta hissed with pain. She looked down to see a fresh cut on her side bleeding out. In Natalya's free hand were several throwing knifes that she pulled from her sleeve. Elizabeta jumped back to avoid the next one. Still the blonde was unwilling to let up as she threw a flurry of knifes at the Hungarian. Thinking quickly Elizabeta blocked the knifes with her frying pans and just as the final one was about to she spun the pan and sent the knife right back to her attacker. Natalya jumped out of the way to avoid her own knife, that gave Elizabeta a chance to to strike back as she hurled one of the pans right into Belorussian's stomach. Natalya winced as she felt the heavy skillet hit her gut and that let Elizabeta get the upper, she ran up to her smacked her in the face with her another frying pan. Natalya fell to the ground.

Elizabeta stood over her as she raised her frying pan ready to end it quickly. She brought it down only for the last second for Natalya to leap out of the way. Natalya did a triple somersault out of danger and as she landed on her feet she threw another knife at Elizabeta. Taken by surprise the knife imbedded itself into her shoulder. The Hungarian didn't hesitate to pull the knife out and throw the blood covered piece of metal to the ground. Elizabeta had been in far too many battles and had to many scars from old injuries to let that stop her. She would have been more upset if she hadn't already caused Natalya to bleed too. Natalya was breathing hard her nose likely broken and rib might be fractured.

The Prussian Gilbert was sneaking around carrying a trombone. He heard Roderich was going to be showing off his new musical piece and Gilbert decided to play a prank. It was going to be simple as to blow the horn at the right time. He crept towards the window by the music room.

"This is going to be so awesome." He smiled to himself.

Then he stopped when he noticed the two female nations fighting.

Gilbert was stunned to say the least, "What's going on?"

"We're fighting for who gets to be with Roderich!" Natalya slashed at Elizabeta with her hand knife.

"That's going to be me!" Elizabeta ducks just missing the knife as it cut a few hairs off the top of her head.

Elizabeta after ducking managed to place a punch in knife wielder's abdomen.

"Ah!" The blonde shouted but pushed through the pain kneeing Elizabeta in the face.

"What the hell!?" Gilbert yelled as if asking the Heavens. "You two are beating yourselves senseless just to get with Mister Prissy Man Specs!? Oh, Hell! I'm glad I'm messing up his little performance."

Both fighters stopped and turned to Gilbert with a glare. Before Gilbert could react a pair of knives pinned him to the wall by his sleeves forcing him to drop the instrument.

"What the f-" Before Gilbert could finish a frying pan slammed right into his face knocking him out.

They stood off from each other now that it had grown quiet. Elizabeta pulled out her final two frying pans. Natalya had five throwing knifes and her hand knife as her weapons. Natalya flung the knifes as Elizabeta which she tried to block with limited success. One of the knives impaled itself into her left thigh and the other knife cut close to her wrist forcing her to drop one of her final frying pans. Natalya rushed at her with her knife with the intention to slash at Elizabeta's chest, the Hungarian managed to deflect the last attack just in time. The knife still slashed at her shoulder ripping not only into her dress but into her flesh. The Hungarian warrior couldn't help but wince at pain that she felt from her new wound.

Both combatants were getting tired, they were both wounded and knew they had to finish the fight quickly if they intended to win. They charged at each other again blocking their attacks. Elizabeta pushed Natalya back but as the blonde slid to a stop she slashed at the ground and with a swing of her blade she tossed a clod of dirt into Elizabeta's face. Blinded by the last attack Elizabeta quickly tried to wipe the dirt out of her eyes. Not to let the the chance get away Natalya slashed at her opponent. Relying on her other senses Elizabeta managed to block the knife with her pan. Still intended to bring the pain Natalya grabbed one of the Hungarian's arms and slammed her knee into it.

Elizabeta screamed from the new pain, her arms wasn't broken but it was very nearly was. She still had one frying pan left and with a swing managed to slammed it into Natalya shoulder.

Natalya cried out in searing pain from the latest blow, it must have done some damage as she found it hard to hold her knife. Natalya decided she need to attack Elizabeta from her back. In an unexpected move she spun on her heel and ran towards the house. Elizabeta suspected that she had grown tired of the fighting and just decided to go for Roderich but she would not allow that and gave chase. Just as she was about to reach Natalya she leapt onto the wall and jumped off it flipping over Elizabeta. Landing behind her Hungarian opponent, she thrust the blade right into the back of her head. Elizabeta just barely managed to spin on her heel and block the knife with her pan. Natalya must have put all her strength in that attack because the blade pierced the frying pan leaving it stuck in the skillet. Natalya tried to pull out the knife but it was stuck there as she was about tossed it to the side when a punch landed on her face. The last punch was quickly followed by another . The battle quickly turned into a fist fight. Natalya grabbed the next punch and twisted Elizabeta's arms as if she was trying to twist the arm off. Elizabeta followed up with head butt to her opponents head. They grappled with each other neither willing to the other any room to escape.

The song came to and end leaving the music room silent. The air was still as they let the song settle into their heart and they started to applaud. Roderich gave them a polite bow, "So what did you think?"

"It was very intense and dramatic." Yao commented, "It was like an opera within itself."

"it reminds me of the music from a Michael Bay film." Alfred the American cheered. "Epic!"

"I was thinking John Woo film but yeah."

"Awesome still!"

"I quiet liked it." Arthur from England told him.

Ludwig with his German accent told him, "It was more emotional and passionate than I normally hear from you which is a nice change."

The Pasta loving Italian said, "I really liked it."

"It's not Chopin but it's still good." Felik said with a wry smile.

The polite room silence was shattered when the glass window was. The nation pushed back to avoid the rain of glass and the two falling figures. Next thing they knew there they were, Elizabeta and Natalya wrestling on the floor with their clothes torn. During their fight they'd tossed themselves in through the window.

"Break up this fight this instant!" Britain told them.

"NO!" Francis told him. "You do not break up a girl fight."

"No, break it up." The Russian Ivan said pulling them apart.

"Elizabeta!" Panicked Roderich called out as he ran to her side crouching besides her. "You're wounded."

"No, don't worry I've been through worse." She reassured him but failed when she let out hiss in pain.

"Did she do this to you?"

Elizabeta didn't answer but he knew.

He got up and his eyes grew cold. He was always stoic but his eyes flared an unquenchable wrath, they were like an icy flame. Maybe it was simply because none of them were used to see him display any emotions and the sudden rage took them by surprise but they all moved back in fear. A violent red and purple around aura surrounded him even Natalya flinched seeing him like this.

"No! N-no. Please don't use the ridding crop!" The blonde French man said curled up in the corner of the room rocking himself back and forth.

"W-what's wrong with Frog legs?" Arthur asked.

"You don't want to know." Ludwig told him pulling back to the wall.

"B-but." Natalya started.

"No." Roderich's voice was cold and firm unwilling to hear her out. "Leave my house now."

Roderich was a gentleman and he would put up with a lot. He could put up with teasing Prussians, visiting Italians and loud American's but he would not stand to let anyone hurt those he cared about certainly not in his home. "Leave now on your own accord or I shall make you leave,"

"There is no need for that, Roderich." Ivan said with his ever present smile. "I apologize on behalf of my sister and we shall be going now."

Ivan bent down and picked up his sister taking her in his arms.

"Let's go home." Ivan told her, "I will call big sister and we'll tend to your wounds."

"B-Big Brother." Something glimmered in Natalya purple eyes. "I've missed you big brother. You really do care." She wrapped her arms around him.

He sighed, "She's back, well it was nice while it lasted." He grimaced as he left.

He hated that his sister was so infatuated with him but she was still family and she was hurt so he would tend to her wounds.

"Now you." Roderich said his voice soft as he lifted Elizabeta in his arms, " I'll take you to my bedchambers and tend to your wounds."

Elizabeta wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself and snuggle into his chest. "Well, I could also use a bath."

"Well, I'll run you a bath." Roderich said as he carried her out of the room.

"I could use some help since I'm injured."

Roderich seemed to choke on the air, "W-well, if you really do need help... I'll help bathe you."

Alfred yelled out. "I thought there was going to be cake!"

"Was the cake a lie?" Feli asked.

"It's in the kitchen. Help yourself." Roderich called back to them. He then turned back to the Hungarian in his arms, "Is there anything else you need? I'll be happy to do anything for you."

"Oh," She smiled blushing, "I'm sure I can think of a few things you can do to me- I mean, for me."

Elizabeta was a warrior and she was used to getting into fights and being wounded and she was fine with it. She was happy to protect Roderich, she was glad to know he would protect her in his own way. Even being wounded wasn't so bad to her if she knew he'd be there for her afterwards.

Later that night Gilbert came to his shirt sleeves still pinned to the outside wall.

"What?" He asked to no one. "How long was I out? Anyone! Help! This is not awesome!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: So what did you guys think. I tried to to do a fight sequence since I'm not sure how good I do those. Also I got this crazy idea of both Hungary and Belarus fighting from somewhere and thought it would make a good fight. Anyway criticism would help.**


End file.
